A House Divided
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Mickey tried to have a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner. Really, he did.  At least 20 Disney fandoms.


Title: "A House Divided"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Mickey tried to have a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner. Really, he did.<br>Warnings: Slash, Het, Crossover, One set of Multiple Lovers  
>Word Count: 2,186<br>Date Written: 29 November, 2011  
>Challenge: For a XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: All characters and fandoms involved in this story are ﾩ & TM Disney as well as any other possible and rightful owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Mickey looked around at his gathered friends and family, his long, jet black tail swishing. He could feel an unseen hand on his small shoulder and knew what he should do. He cleared his throat, bringing every one's attention away from the food and to him, and once he had all the varied characters gathered at his table looking at him, the Mouse spoke. "This is a time not just for coming together, eating great, and being with friends and family," he squeaked, "but a time most especially set aside for saying thanks. What are we all thankful for this year?"

"I am thankful for friends," Snow White bubbled happily, smiling at the seven Dwarves sitting in a line straight down from her chair, "who are always there for you, always ready to help you and to take you in whenever you need their kindness."

Grumpy snorted. His long, white beard slapped at the wooden table. His head rested in his hands, and his elbows were perched on the table. "I'm thankful for dames who know their place," he snorted.

"And where's that?" Doc asked, impatient with Grumpy's behavior so far that holiday. "In your bed?"

"Yeah!"

Doc's face grew red. "Grumpy," he started, but his scolding was drowned out by Gaston's raucous laughter from further down the table. He slapped his little companion hard on his back, knocking spit out of LeFou that almost landed in the sweet potato casserole. Bambi, who had had the misfortune to have to sit across from him, jumped back and almost ran out of the room. "Now there's a Dwarf who knows his stuff!" Gaston exclaimed, roaring with his laughter and bringing sharp looks from most of the rest of the gathered beings.

The Dwarves did not look at him, however, for they starting to argue amongst themselves. Snow White slipped from her chair, walked down to Grumpy and Doc, and kissed both of them on their cheeks. Both Dwarves instantly hushed, and she quieted the others with more kisses.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Gaston called, pointing at his own cheek, "I'd be thankful for some of that liplock."

Snow White stood erect, straightened her clothes, cast a look of disdain down towards Gaston's end of the table, and returned promptly to her chair. Beast gripped his fork so hard that the metal began to twist in his furry paw. His mighty plume swished with his irritation underneath his purple cape. Belle placed a comforting hand on his paw, and he calmed as he gazed down into his lady love's beautiful, brown eyes. "I," Belle spoke, "am thankful for true love." Beast nodded his agreement, and she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"Of course you are, babe," Gaston told her. "I'd be thankful, too, if it landed me in a pile of money."

Gaston's continued disturbance caused all the characters to look at him, and the Princesses and their Princes especially glowered at him. Mulan's hand slipped to her dagger. "One good shot," she murmured, "deserves another."

"Not here," Shang whispered to his bride, placing his hand upon hers to stop her from pulling her weapon.

"I am thankful," Aurora spoke, "to awake to a world where not all men are pigs."

"I could make him into a pig," Merriweather warned, pushing up her blue sleeves.

"Not now, Merriweather," Flora chastised. "Not here."

"Then when?" Merriweather wanted to know. "We're all tired of Gaston's mouth!"

Mickey sighed and dropped his weary head into his hands. The Fairy Godmother was right, but he didn't want their holiday to fall apart over an idiot. "Remind me," he whispered, still squeaking, to his friends sitting on either side of him, "not to invite Gaston again."

Donald began to rage and punched at the air. His squawks were fast, fierce, and mostly unable to be understood, but what Mickey could understand was, "I'll take him right here, right now, make him eat his words!"

"Not here," Mickey squeaked, "please." He closed his eyes against Donald's rising fury.

Gaston looked down the table at Donald and gestured at him to come at him. "I'll add your head to all the animals already mounted on my wall."

Bambi hollered. Tramp barked, his fur rising on end as he placed himself between his beloved Lady, their puppies, Jock, and Trusty. Dodger growled and leapt over the table to share Tramp's chair. Trusty shook his head. "Young whelp's done did it now," he muttered. His big ears shook.

Thomas and Scat Cat yowled, their fur also standing on end. Little Marie, Berloiz, and Toulouse cowered underneath Duchess, their tiny paws grasping to her white, front legs. "It is all right, darrrlings," she purred reassuringly to them. "He is all talk. He shall not harm you."

Thomas unsheathed his claws, and his emerald eyes gleamed with a clear warning. He'd cut Gaston to pieces before he ever laid a single finger on any of his family! Scat Cat nodded to his gang members, who started to slip forward from the shadows.

Abu screeched, climbed up Aladdin's head, and shook his fists at Gaston. The lions, tigers, bears, and panthers roared. King Louie screeched indignantly, and he and the rest of his group shook their fists at Gaston. All the woodland animals had immediately left the table and were now gathered tightly around the Indian Princess who'd been comforting the little, deer Prince. "No one is going to harm you," Pocahontas told them.

"Says who, babe? You?" Gaston smiled, his white teeth shining. "You'd be a nice addition to my stable."

"By my royal command, you shall not - "

"That's all right, Your Majesty," a smooth voice cut into Queen Cinderella's command, "I'll handle it from here." The man cocked his gun, and all the gathered beings, except Mickey, Flora, Gaston, and LeFou, grinned to see John Smith aiming his pistol right at Gaston's heart. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hook, and the other Captains at the table nodded their agreement as Captain Smith warned Gaston, his voice low, even, and dangerous and his blue eyes gazing intently into Gaston's suddenly frightened face. "You make any move toward her, or attempt to harm any animal here, and I'll blow your head off."

Gaston paled, shrieked, and ran. He returned to the table almost faster than he'd left, however, and grabbed LeFou and the biggest turkey leg before taking off again. John Smith gave a silent, weary sigh inside of himself and returned his pistol to its holster. He was so tired of idiots!

Pocahontas beamed up at her hero. "I am thankful," she spoke, trying to return the party's attention to their conversation before Gaston's ungentlemanly interruption, "for Mother Nature and all the blessings she brings to us but none more so than the blessing of true love and my beloved Captain John Smith." Meeko chattered and bumped her hand. She laughed. "And, of course, my brothers." Snow White, Queen Cinderella, Belle, and Sleeping Beauty had joined her in giving the animals attention, comfort, and reassurance, and Pocahontas turned her own attention to her three animals, stroking Meeko's fur, rubbing Percy's head, and tickling Flit's tinny, green stomach.

John Smith nodded his head in agreement, his blue eyes sparkling as he watched his lady love with her animals. "I am thankful for love," he agreed.

"Here! Here!" several voices chorused.

"Aye!" Jack and Will called together, sharing a smile and squeezing each other's hands above the long table.

"Aye!" Captain Hook reiterated, waving his hook in the air and grinning at his own beloved Smee. Smee beamed.

Thomas beamed at Duchess. "I'm thankful," he purred, wrapping his tail around her and hugging her and their kittens, "for true love, a wonderful life mate, and family." Tramp barked his agreement and licked his Lady.

"Euuw!" little Scamp complained and hid his eyes behind his gray paws.

"Aw!" his sisters and Marie oohed over the cute displays of love while their brothers muttered their disgust.

Salem Saberhagen spoke, his long, black tail swishing. "I am thankful for love," he agreed, "though I have not yet found my own true love, but I am thankful even more for the friends who will help me to one day conquer the world and save us all from such idiots with closed minds and black hearts!"

"AYE!" Hook shouted even more loudly.

Pan laughed so hard that he fell over in the air onto his back. His hands gripped the pointed ends of his toes as he rolled back over. "I'm thankful for codfishes who never know when to stop fighting a losing battle and always give me a good laugh!" He chuckled.

"Ooo!" Smee growled and threw a fork at him. The fork speared Pan's cap and embedded it in the wall behind him. Peter stopped laughing and glowered at the little, fat Pirate who somehow managed to keep his greatest enemy's heart.

"I'll get you for that! I've had the crocodile eat Hook's hand! He'll eat you next!"

Scar's tail swished as Peter and Hook started to fight. "I'd be thankful," he muttered, looking hungrily at Zazu and licking his furry lips, "if I got to eat a hornbill."

"SCAR!" Mufasa roared, jumping in front of him with his hackles raised. "Just because you got to kill me in the movie doesn't mean you can harm my pet!"

Rafiki howled his laughter and shook his stick high in the air. The stick happened to come too close to Simba's head, and he grasped it in his fangs and whipped it away from the primate Shaman who immediately started jumping to get it back.

"Why aren't there any bugs?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"I dunno." Timon shrugged and scratched a flea. "I guess these guys don't really know how to cook, even if they are royalty."

"Sire!" Zazu cried, fluttering his blue and white wings in dismay. "Surely I am not just a pet to you?"

Mickey sighed. Donald was still raising cane next to him. Peter Pan and Captain Hook were sword fighting across the table. Some of the couples had started to make out, and now Mufasa was beginning to fumble an explanation to Zazu's screeching dismay while fighting with Scar. Scat Cat and his gang had left the table, and Mickey's big ears heard them attacking Gaston and LeFou downstairs and preparing to send them off to Timbuktu. Walt would have been horrified to see how their Thanksgiving dinner was falling apart!

He'd been hitting his fork against his glass now for how many minutes he had no idea, but every one was ignoring him. His glass broke, and Mickey stopped tapping it just in time to keep from being cut with its shards. Finally, out of sheer desperation, he jumped onto the table himself and screamed at the very top of his lungs, "ENOUGH!"

The battles and arguments instantly fussed. The lovers ceased kissing and looked at him out of the corners of their eyes. "Everybody, behave! Back to the food!"

"About time," Pumbaa grunted.

"Yeah," Timon agreed, picking up two forks in his hands and getting ready to dive in, "now he's talking sense!"

"I say thanks," Mickey added, "for each and every one of you!"

"Mickey," Minnie put in, "this isn't Christmas! We don't need Tiny Tim."

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, his long tail lashing with his growing aggravation.

She pulled back in surprise.

"Didn't you say we could eat now?" Timon called.

Mickey sighed and threw his white, gloved hands up into the air. "Yeah," he said, sighing and feeling completely defeated. "Go ahead."

The characters did, converging on the feast he'd had prepared for them with worse manners than the wild animals. Indeed, some of the animals ate their food far more primly and proper than some of the other beings who simply jumped on the table and started chowing down. The Dwarves and Beast grabbed at the food, yanking food straight out of the bowls and pans and gobbling it off of their bare hands. Mickey sighed and slumped back down into his chair, thoroughly defeated.

Pluto whined and placed his head in his lap. "(I'm thankful,)" he yipped, "(for bones and you!)"

Mickey sighed and scratched his head. "It's okay, boy. Go ahead and eat."

Pluto did, leaving Mickey behind as he chomped down his Thanksgiving dinner. Mickey sighed heavily and stilled only when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He still couldn't see the hand, but he knew it was Walt. A feeling of acceptance and peace passed into him from that simple, unseen, but heartfelt touch. He had done the best he could. His family was together, and they'd all made it back together here for Thanksgiving.

"Mickey?" Minnie prodded.

"Mick?" Goofy asked.

Mickey sighed but smiled. "Pass the turkey," he said, and the gorging was on! Maybe next year, he thought as he stuffed himself with all kinds of delicious food, would be better. Maybe even Christmas would be better. He'd just have to remember not to invite Gaston, or LeFou, or Scar, or Peter Pan . . . He'd get this family gathering thing right yet, but for now, it was enough they were together and he ate.

**The End**


End file.
